Putain tu m'auras plus
by Danael Petit Pois
Summary: Raphy, prends ma lanterne, car j'ai perdu ma flamme...


_Songfic basée sur la chanson "Putain vous m'aurez plus" de Saez. J'ai changé le texte à ma convenance, toutefois._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _"Raphy, prends ma lanterne_

 _Car j'ai perdu ma flamme_

 _Mon amour est parti, il a jeté ma grâce_

 _A brûler au néant, me laissant le cœur vide_

 _Il a fait des fertiles, des averses l'aride."_

Son pas est chancelant, la scène de bois craque sous ses pas. Il s'agrippe au micro, tandis que la musique retentie - sur un écran, à ses pieds, défilent les paroles qu'il modifie sans le vouloir - un mot à la place d'un autre, l'Histoire change.

La voix de Michael est éraillée, trop vieilles cordes vocales qui s'épuisent, sa gorge est en feu, le reste de son corps est fiévreux. Depuis combien de temps ce corps gelé ne s'est pas glissé contre le sien, se souvient-il seulement de la dernière fois où cette peau de glace a su équilibrer sa température trop haute ?

Leurs étreintes étaient tièdes, quelque peu humides, aussi. Samaël lui manque.

 _"Et l'horreur du monde n'est rien en comparaison_

 _A ce que l'amour fait, à ceux qui dans l'union_

 _Semblent oublier un peu qu'on est triste juste là_

 _Et qu'ici solitude est le dernier repas."_

Le premier des Archanges revoit son petit frère adoré tomber à toute vitesse ; Etoile du Matin, Etoile Filante, mais personne n'était là pour faire un vœu. Des larmes menacent de rouler sur ses joues, quand son regard tombe sur ce garçon, au fond de la salle. Il est de dos, semble un peu trop haut, des cheveux d'un blond délavé, un blond dégueulasse, un blond qu'il adore. Sa voix se fait plus forte, plus désespérée, encore - est-ce seulement possible ?

 _"Il avait les yeux noirs desquels on voit du bleu_

 _Qu'on prend pour l'océan, dans lequel on voit Dieu_

 _Qui font toucher du bout des doigts les horizons_

 _Mais toujours à la fin on est seul au milieu_

 _Des vagues de sanglots et du sel dans la gorge_

 _Et du sel sur la plaie de ce cœur tatoué_

 _À son nom que l'on crie au fond des verres de vin_

 _À se dire que la vie, oui, n'était qu'une putain."_

 _Retourne-toi, retourne-toi_. Ses pensées s'entrechoquent, se fracassent les unes aux autres. Quelques songes viennent s'écorcher sur les débris coupants, des espoirs sont meurtris par la raison ; pourtant, ces illusions avancent, gagnent du terrain. _Retourne-toi, Sam_. Le surnom est lâché, comme ça. Est-ce qu'il l'a prononcé à voix haute ? Il n'en est plus très sur. Le plancher craque sous son poids mal répartit, un de ses genoux menacent de flancher. Il se redresse toutefois, la chanson n'est pas terminée.

 _"Raphy, regarde-moi, j'ai le cœur qui renverse_

 _La mémoire de ses yeux qui me colle à la peau_

 _Et dans les bars du port, je cherche magie noire_

 _Pour délivrer mon corps du sort qu'il m'a jeté_

 _Et le sourire des autres, non, ne me fait plus rien_

 _Et je commence à croire que les hommes qui ont pris_

 _Quelques femmes pour amour_

 _Ont réglé la question, après tout, dis-moi_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on a de plus qu'elles ?"_

Merde, il a envie de vomir. Il est ridicule - Raphy. Raph. Ah, oui. Où est-ce qu'il est, Raphy ? Son estomac se retourne une fois de plus, cours de récréation pour des putains de gamins - la culpabilité qui le ronge. Ah, Raph - et si son petit frère retirait son tee-shirt, hein ? Et s'il dévoilait la colère de son aîné, qui l'a tant maltraité, de rage et de frustration ? Michael renifle un coup, on le regarde maintenant - et alors ? Allez-y, regardez-le, ce pauvre con pathétique. Ouais, ça doit être ça, un pauvre con pathétique.

 _"Si ce n'est cette force qui fait qu'il m'oublie_

 _Cette horreur au fond de lui, ouais_

 _Ce monstre qui crie, quand il me fait l'amour_

 _Je sais qu'il n'oublie pas_

 _Qu'il n'y a personne à qui il tienne parole"_

Sa voix se fait un peu plus douce, un peu plus perdue. Il se remémore des doux étés, il se rappelle les yeux, les lèvres, l'intonation - il se souvient de Samaël. Il se rappelle avec une tendresse qu'il tente de cacher de sa petite étoile adorée.

Il serre les mâchoires, la suite de la chanson sonne comme un hurlement - Samaël est mort, le serpent l'a mordu.

 _"À tous ceux dans ses bras qui sont faits prisonniers_

 _J'ai l'âme solidaire et puis ma sympathie, à ces fous qui comme moi_

 _Finiront pas la nuit, je vous le dis_

 _Putain, putain, il m'aura plus !"_

Michael ne sait pas s'il a hurlé ou murmuré le dernier vers, mais qu'importe. Les paroles marquent un temps d'arrêt, il n'y a que la musique. Le garçon s'est retourné, ses yeux bleus néants dirigés vers le pathétique Archange - mais ce n'est pas Sam, ce n'est pas Lucifer, ce n'est personne. Et ça le rend malade.

 _"Que je meure à l'instant si l'envie me reprend_

 _De remettre ma tête dans la gueule du Serpent_

 _De me laisser encore crucifier le cœur_

 _Pour un joli sourire au parfum de sa fleur_

 _Marguerite ou tulipe et de rose à lilas_

 _Tu sais, Raphy, pour moi toujours ici-bas_

 _Quand il m'a montré le ciel_

 _Et répété « je t'aime »,_

 _Il a toujours eu pour moi l'odeur des chrysanthèmes"_

Et putain, sa voix déraille complètement. Et putain, les larmes qui saturent ses yeux, et putain la vie, et putain les années qui doivent encore passer - et putain, les jours qui le séparent de l'Apocalypse, et putain cette bataille à la con, et putain cette existence de merde, et putain, ce Père infidèle à ses fils ; et putain, putain, putain, putain, putain.

Pourquoi personne ne l'a prévenu que ça pouvait faire si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui a pas dit que son petit frère pouvait mourir de sa main ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit lui, l'assassin ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut accuser personne d'autre ? Il sent une main sur son épaule.

 _"Adieu, les gentils, adieu, les j'en pleure_

 _Adieu, Ce Maudit qui a pris ma lueur_

 _Qui a jeté dans le noir mes yeux_

 _Et puis les tiens contre le chant du cygne!_

 _Et les beautés ? Qu'elles crèvent ! Toi!_

 _J'en peux plus de ces jeux qui nous tuent_

 _J'en ai marre de ce cœur, mon Père, qui ne bat plus_

 _Et qui toujours s'incline au pied de l'immonde_

 _Qui me mène à la cime, qui me traîne à la tombe"_

Sa voix n'est plus, quand il hurle ce dernier mot ; "tombe". Tombe, le corps de Samaël ; tombe, Michael bourré. Tombe, là où tout se finira. Des bras plus solides le rattrapent, une voix familière - il reconnaît Raphaël et, sans avoir le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il entend une main qui frappe contre sa sœur jumelle. Le spectateur, d'abord seul, et rejoint par le bar ; "félicitation pour cette souffrance", ça sonne douloureux. Mais Michael s'en fout, maintenant - il tend juste la main, murmure un peu. "Sam ?". Mais personne ne comprend, personne ne peut - et un mouvement d'ailes.

Posé sur son lit, les yeux à demi-clos, le système sanguin ravagé par l'alcool, il a un léger soubresaut, un hoquet, une larme - un espoir.

"Putain, tu m'auras plus."


End file.
